


If These Walls Could Talk

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: If these walls could talkI'd hope they wouldn't say anythingBecause they've seen way too many things
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	If These Walls Could Talk

**Author's Note:**

> So I was gonna get back to my my main to do list fics but alas people decided to be dicks last week, with a few Waycest antis being rude on twitter to people (And by rude I mean harassing people). So to spite them I decide to fic this.
> 
> The title is from If Walls Could Talk by 5 Seconds Of Summer

Mikey groaned as his brother shoved him against the wall, his lips crashing against him in a passionate kiss. It was hungry and desperate, just like their kisses always were. Mikey parted parted his lips, admitting his brother’s probing tongue as his hands roamed over his body. It was just a few simple touches, but it always felt so intense. No one else’s touch compared to his brother’s.

He let out a moan as his brother rocked against him, his erection clear against his thigh. “Want you.” Was all Gerard whispered when their lips parted and Mikey nodded, wanting, needing him just as much. 

Gerard’s fingers worked quickly to undo Mikey’s skinny jeans, opening his flies up. “Dunno why you have to wear these ridiculous things.” Gerard mumbled under his breath, causing Mikey to let out a soft laugh and reach down to help him. It only took a few moments for him to push them down, the denim bunching around his knees. His boxers followed soon, only this time it was Gerard alone tugging them down, leaving him exposed. Another hungry kiss followed, this time with Gerard’s hand wrapped around his cock, giving him a few quick tugs, Mikey’s hips rocking to meet his hand. “Always so eager.”

“Always for you.” Mikey smiled, licking his wet lips as he looked him in the eyes. “Now come on and fuck me already.”

Gerard let out a soft laugh, letting go of Mikey and taking a step back. “Of course dear brother...” As soon as the words left his lips he manhandled him, turning him around so he was face first against the wall. Mikey let out a soft groan, his eyelids fluttering as he braced himself, planting his hands on the wall. 

Ah if these walls could talk. He hoped they wouldn’t say anything, because of all the things they’d have seen between the two of them. All the secret kisses, the trysts, the sloppy blow jobs and this.

Mikey heard the rip of a pack of lube, taking him out of his thoughts. Fingers held onto his ass, holding him open and then two fingers sliding into him. A moan left him lips and he rested his forehead against the wall. They didn’t get much time to really do the whole foreplay thing, as much as he may want to. It was only when they were home that they had the time. Most of the time, like now, we’re stolen moments in back rooms, bathrooms or other hideyholes. It wasn’t exactly ideal even though it was exciting. Sometimes he wished, though never said, that the band had failed. Then they could have just gone somewhere far from home, where they could be a really couple doing whatever it was that normal couples did. But then again, they weren’t exactly normal people, even before all this.

He groaned again when Gerard removed his fingers, feeling him breath against his ear. “Ready for me babe?” 

Mikey shivered at the word, nodding. “Ye... yeah, c’mon.” He pushed his ass back to show him just how much he wanted it.

Gerard planted kisses along the back of his neck as he sank his cock into him, filling him completely in one movement. Mikey gasped at the familiar stretch of his brother’s cock, loving how it filled him up like no one else had. Yes he’d had bigger and smaller, but Gerard was... just right, like some kind of weird Goldilocks shit. He moaned again as he started to move, not wasting any time as he started to fuck into him.

Gerard’s movements weren’t steady, they were rough, almost animalistic and it made Mikey ache in all the right ways. Gerard kept kissing along his neck as he did, teeth occasionally nipping at his skin, not hard enough to leave a mark. When they had gaps between tours he would, being sure to let him know just what they meant, that Mikey was his, that he’d always be his. 

Mikey let out a breathy groan as Gerard wrapped his fingers around his cock again, starting to pump him jerkily. He was mumbling against his skin, no doubt saying something filthy, but he couldn’t make it out. Everything felt hazy, but in the best way. Being with Gerard like this was better than any high ever could be and he never wanted it to end.

Of course these things didn’t last forever, as much as he would have liked it to. The pair of them cried out each other’s name, cumming together, Gerard deep inside him and Mikey against the wall. 

“Fuck...” Mikey gasped when he came back to Earth, finding his voice again, soft pants leaving his lips.

“Yeah...” His brother sighed, rocking back and sliding out of him, all the while kissing wherever he could reach. Mikey could hear the sound of his zipper being pulled up, which made him start to tug his underwear and jeans back up. “You’re amazing Mikeyway. I love you.”

“I love you too Gee.” Mikey smiled, turning around to kiss him gently. Times like this made him feel so content, so loved. He hoped that his brother felt the same way and by the way he looked at him, he was sure that he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome always


End file.
